Love can heal
by LoganLover19
Summary: Annabeth is stuck in an abusive relationship with Luke, when on her way home one day stumbles into a homeless boy with dark hair and green eyes. Can love blossom out of pain? Can people from such different worlds really help eachother heal?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys

Ok so I don't own anything! (just wanted to get that out before I forgot!) Please Please Please review and tell me if I should keep going. I would love to make this my second chapter story!

Percy will make a grand entrance soon, this is sort of a background so don't be too disappointed please

Quote of the chapter: "One's dignity may be assaulted, vandalized and cruelly mocked, but it can never be taken away unless it is surrendered."

― Michael J. Fox

Please R&R!

The bell rang finally, blissfully ending the endless torture of Calculus. I had always been one for school, but now my B average was perfectly acceptable to me, maybe not my parents, but I had a other things to worry about now I guess. I stood up, scratching my plastic chair against the tiled floor and grabbing my red and black messenger bag at the same time. My dark purple painted nails grabbed my water bottle (which much to my disappointment did only contain water and not something exciting like kool aid or vodka) and my feet lightly covered in my dainty flip flops treaded toward the door. My jean skirt seemed to attract the attention of one nerd toward the front of the class (obviously) because he dropped his book and had to get on to the floor and look up at me to get it. I made a mental note to wear tights with this skirt next time, or at least granny panties. I rolled my eyes and kept toward the door when I was grabbed off my feet and into the arms of Luke. My boyfriend of a few months has this thing with walking me to all of my classes, cute at first but it's a little uncomfortable not having any time with my friends in school now and Luke isn't really big on me spending time with them at home either. He thinks my time is time to spend with him.

Luke put me down and got his first look at me.

"What?" I asked once I saw his face. This isn't the first time I've gotten this face, I'm just waiting to see which article of clothing it is now.

"Why didn't you wear the tights I bought you for that skirt? Beth really you look like a slut."

My eyes widened, that was the first time he had said that to me in public.

"Look Luke I didn't think I needed them, maybe next time ok? I've got to go, you know if I'm late to English again Mrs. Stoven is going to give me a detention!" I moved to walk away but his grip on me didn't loosen. "Luke I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

He let go of me and bent to give me a kiss, I smiled knowing I'd been forgiven for being stupid and went onto my tip toes to meet him. We walked to my English class in silence after that.

Fortunately I managed to get there on time and sat down, taking out my spiral notebook and pen.

Today we were going to reference Romeo and Juliet to today's life. And right about there I zoned out. The rest of class was spent productively in a state of semi-consciousness picking at my tight tee shirt and waiting to leave.

Eventually not only English but school was over and I was off to Luke's house! Once I got to my locker to grab my calc. book because I would need to at least attempt to study and my lunch bag I headed toward his car. I made my way through the halls knowing I was going to be late and how upset he would be. As soon as I got into the spring air I heard my name,

"Annabeth!" it was Thalia behind me, running to catch me. I paused briefly before continuing. I wasn't really friends with Thalia anymore. "Annabeth hang on! Beth?" was all she said before giving up completely. Luke wasn't looking at me when I got to the car but at Thalia standing at the doors. I could feel her looking at me, through me to Luke as if Luke had taken me away. Luke always said not to go near Thalia, she had an impact on me that Luke wasn't very fond of. Apparently I got 'mouthy and opinionated' when I was with her. I can't blame him I guess. Thalia just didn't understand that I wasn't who I used to be, I was with Luke and that of course had changed me for the better.

"Hey babe" I smiled from across the car, the glare of the sun on his silver hood making me have to squint uncomfortably. I quickly brushed my Blonde hair out of my face and behind me ears to show Luke I was wearing the earring he had gotten me without needing to say it in an attempt to lighten the tension I knew was rising.

He nodded without bothering to look at me before opening the door and sliding in.

After the awkward few minute drive to Luke's house from school we parked in his spot in the driveway and went up the steps to his front door. Luke's house was beautiful. In ground pool out back, Luke had a room the size of a small apartment; the dining room had a china cabinet worth thousands. My house was moderate in comparison but still upscale. I was always sort of intimidated by Luke's house, sort of like I was him. He always said he needed me that I couldn't leave him but then would see him flirting in the halls. I know it doesn't mean anything because he loves me but it makes me feel like I need to do a better job of making him happy. I can't fail him.

"Want to start homework or go upstairs?" I look at his smirk and smile myself dropping my bag.

The next thing I know up pushed onto his bed, his body following immediately. His fingers are always cold on my skin but I figure that's just because I'm warm now. He is kissing me, my mouth, my neck, down my shoulder… all in the first few minutes. And then his hand found my thigh and edge of my skirt.

I pulled away as always, not ready for that yet. That didn't stop him from trying.

"I told you Luke, I don't think I'm ready for that yet." I moved my hand to push his away but he was having none of it and pushed his hand up a little further.

"Come on Beth, don't be such a prude" and his hand found the edge of my panties.

"Luke! I said no." and with force I shoved his hand off of me and stood up.

"Are you kidding me? Annabeth this is insane. I can't even touch my own girlfriend!"

"I'm not just your girlfriend Luke! I'm a person, a girl, and have don't think I'm ready. So stop. If you love me you'll stop."

He stood up and I was seriously starting to think he wasn't mad. That he was going to stop. And then he put his hand right back at my leg and tried to push me onto the bed.

I grabbed his hair and pulled as hard as I could, he grunted at let go quickly.

I didn't look back as I took off out into the dark.

Hey guys! Ok so Annabeth is in an abusive relationship and is now out in the dark. Oh crap! Please let me know if you think I should continue! And please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**_… I GOT REVIEWS!_**

**_AND THEY WERE GOOD ONES! _**

**_Ok so here is Chapter 2, Percy may or may not show up…_**

**_Thank you for the constructive criticism guys! I made a few changes in chapter one if you wanted to check that out._**

**_I still don't own :'(_**

**_Quote of the chapter: "Don't be afraid of your fears. They're not there to scare you. They're there to let you know that something is worth it." _**

**_― C. JoyBell C._**

The air had cooled down enough that I wished I'd had a jacket. And it was dark enough that I wished I'd had a body guard. I live in New York City. Luke lives just a few miles from me but that is far enough for me to get nervous. There are still plenty of lights on in the stores and the street lights are on as always but a shadow is enough to make your hair stand on end in this city. At least I know the way home. It'll be a half hour walk minimum and my curfew isn't for another two hours so my parents won't take notice for at least three. I used to get in trouble if I was out past like eight but since Luke my parents have sort of given up. I'm out as late as Luke wants, my grades have dropped an average of ten points, and I never seem to be happy without him.

Or with him it turns out, because here I am walking the streets of one of the most dangerous cities in the country.

The moon wasn't out tonight either which didn't help, I'd have appreciated the extra light.

I stumbled over something on the street and tripped, my knee hitting the pavement hard. A couple walked by seeming to have not even noticed me on the ground a foot away. That was the scary part, people were on the street with me (although scattered due to the time) but for some reason people didn't seem to take notice to crime on the streets of New York. Who really would care if I was gone? Sure I may be missed but I had yet to make an impact on someone's life. I wanted to make an impact. Lost in my thoughts about what or who I could impact I didn't even notice the man following me.

**_3_****_rd_****_ person point of view:_**

The footsteps were quick and soft as if this wasn't the first time he had done this.

He saw the girl a few blocks back and has been following her since.

The perfect victim.

She is petite, not short but all around small, not paying attention to her surroundings, and out at night.

She couldn't have made this easier.

So when he was only a few feet away he quickly stuck out his foot, wrapping it around her ankle like a pro, hearing it pop out of place and her fall immediately after.

She grunted and her breath left her in a whoosh as she hit the ground with her chest.

He wasted no time in covering her mouth with one hand and using the other to pull her into the alley next to them by his grip on her underarm.

He had done this with so many of them that they blurred together. Boys, girls, they few he couldn't decipher. They all had a weakness. Either they weren't paying attention, or they were distraught or weak to begin with.

He quickly stuck his hand into her pocket to check for money, finding none he moved to her purse, all before she had the wits to respond. At least that's what he thought. She had long since gained her bearings and was ready to strike. She stepped on his foot with her flip flop and slammed her knee up to his groin directly after. Then her knee smashed into an athletic cup knocking her knee uncomfortably and giving the man the advantage again. He took this chance to throw her back against the brick wall of the building a few feet back. Her head hit and she was starting to realize this was worse than she had originally thought.

"You think this is the first time I've mugged a bitch like you honey? I know all the tricks."

Her purse had almost seventy dollars in it that she had gotten from her allowance the previous month and needed to get her through another few weeks.

**_Annabeth's point of view:_**

"Ok I can see that. Sorry. Now let me go," I kept my voice calm despite my anxiety; they had been told us in self-defense class I took a few years ago that if we were reasonable the perpetrator might be too.

The laugh echoed through the alley, "I don't know honey, you really pissed me off. Maybe I'll keep you a little longer." His threat was very realistic. He had hours before suspicion would rise! And nobody was going to save me.

Looking back I think it's ironic that I remember that exact moment. I remember having that thought. Nobody would save me.

I can feel the sweat on my neck creeping down my spine, gently flowing over the ridges in my back.

I can feel my hands shake violently, and me powerless to stop them.

I can feel his breath on my eye lashes as I try to hold my eye contact with him in a last minute attempt to prove to both him and myself that I am not afraid. Neither of us is fooled.

Nobody will save me.

And that was when he saved me.

**_Any guesses as to who he might be? Please keep reviewing! As soon as I saw the reviews I set to work on the 2_****_nd_****_ chapter! Thanks guys!_**


End file.
